A Different View
by videogamequeen64
Summary: Lexie was nothing more than a simple young adult who wanted nothing more to run away from her life. After making the climb to Mt. Ebott, uncaring of the rumors. She took the plunge into the hole that resided there. Whether it lead her to death, it was a price she would pay. Instead, it lead her into a mysterious world: The Underground Note: Self-Insert Player basically.


_There was only one thing about Mt. Ebott. That those who climbed the mountain, never returned. For what reason, no body knew. Too many feared to find out the truth. Only the truly curious made the climb, falling into the hole that was within the mountain._

A groan escaped the woman's voice as she slowly came to. Adrenaline ebbing away, as pain quickly replaced it. Making her wince when she tried to move. She took a bit to move her limbs quickly, ignoring the winces that followed. Good. Nothing seemed broken, just hurt like hell. After moving around she simply laid there and opened her eyes, looking up at the cavern. The hole from before could barely be seen but the sunlight shone through. Illuminating the area but shining in her eyes making her shut them again with another wince.

"…Man that was one hell of a drop." She muttered, reaching up to rub her head. "Thank god I landed on something soft." She said. Feeling the material that was underneath her. "Wait…soft?"

Slowly she opened her eyes again and sat up with a wince. Only to see a field of golden flowers surrounding her, looking similar to buttercups. They shone almost as bright as the sun on a warm summer day. A scent emanating from them that couldn't be described with just a single word. It was…magical. As if being pulled down by imaginary strings, she slowly fell back into them. Uncaring of any pollen she would receive in her hair later. A sense of warmth wrapped around her as she laid there. The scent filling her nose. It was almost as if…someone was giving her a great big hug. Her eyes slowly closed as she slowly relaxed. Feeling at peace.

"Howdy!"

Her eyes immediately opened at the voice, lifting up her head in confusion. What the hell was that? It was light, almost like a little boy's. Could there be someone else here besides her? Her eyes looked around but couldn't see anything. Making her lay her head back down and relax once more.

"I said, howdy!"

There it was again. Her head lifted up once more. Yet again, finding nothing.

"Down here!"

She slowly looked down to see a single flower looking up at her. Yellow petals similar to the flowers around her, yet with a cheery smile across a white circle that seemed to be it's face. Similar to a daisy.

"Uh…Hi?" She said, raising an eyebrow at the plant in front of her.

"You're new to the Underground arent'cha?" The flower asked, looking the woman up and down. Smiling as he did.

She immediately sat up and scooted back with a wince, eyes widening in a mix of confusion and fear. How the fuck can a flower talk?! This had to be a dream. No, she had to be crazy. Maybe she hit her head after falling down that hole and all she was doing was hallucinating. No matter how much she denied it, the flower was still there in front of her. His smile unchanging as he waited for her to say something.

"Golly, you must be really confused huh?" He spoke again, eyeing the woman's face.

"…That's p-putting it mildly." She stammered. "…I kind of just jumped down a hole and ended up here.

"I see. Well, don't worry! I'm here to teach you how things work around here!" He beamed, moving up to look at the woman again. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

She couldn't help but laugh a bit at the name. Flowey the Flower. That sounded about as lame as someone naming their pet rock Rocky. She continued to laugh a bit before a cough interrupted her. Making her look at the flower who was trying to get her attention.

"Nice to meet you, Flowey. My name is Lexie." She said, making a proper introduction before she scratched the back of her head. "So…what did you mean about how things work down here?"

Flowey only continued to smile. He leaned over and tapped just above her sternum with his petals. A faint glow forming as something appeared in the shape of a simple heart. Making the woman's eyes widen at the sudden thing in front of her. She reached over to touch it but only felt flesh instead. As if it was a shield around it. Whatever this thing was, it was something inside of her that she couldn't feel with her hands. Rather her own body.

"That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!" He began, pointing his head towards the heart.

"Soul?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. Don't worry, I know it's small now but it can grow strong with lots of LV or LOVE as it's called here!"

"LOVE…" She muttered once more, as if understanding.

"Yes, don't worry I'll share some with you!"

Suddenly white seed-like things seemed to appear around her. As if called by the flower in front of her. Her eyes widened at them as they only spun in place. As if not moving until they were ordered to. She reached out to touch them but they only scooted away. Her eyes widened as she reached touch them again but they kept moving away. Flowey just laughed at the woman's endeavors.

"Silly human, you don't touch them with your hands! In this world, LOVE is shared by little white "friendliness pellets" and your soul must receive them! If your hands try to, they'll only disappear!" He went on to say. "Normally I would ask you to move around and catch them, but you look out of it so just stay there and they'll come to you!"

Her hands fell back to her sides at the flower's words. Confusion still across her face as she tried to process all she was told. This object in her body was her soul and she had to gain LOVE for it. LOVE was shared through the objects in front of her and if she received them, her soul would be strong. Seemed pretty simple. She slowly nodded her head and sat there, closing her eyes as the pellets made their way forward.

….

...!

The woman's eyes immediately opened, bent over and clutching her chest. Gasping for any form of air to pass through her lungs, only to be met with excruciating pain. As if someone stabbed her right in the heart. Looking down, the glowing heart was flickering like a lamp that was slowly losing its life. There was a stain of blood across her shirt. An evil laugh echoed as she looked up. The flower in front of her no longer wearing that sunny smile. Instead, it was a dark and psychotic smirk. Mocking the woman in front of him.

" **You idiot."**

She kept gasping. The hold across her chest tightening.

" **In this world, it's kill or be killed."**

"Wh-what?" She managed to say, gasping for air again. The pellets forming again but there was much more than last time. Completely surrounding the woman in a ring. Tears started to form as she looked to the flower, looking as psychotic as ever. Enjoying the woman's suffering.

"It's like I said. You either kill or be killed instead. How could I pass up an opportunity like this?!" His voice echoed, the pellets frozen in air. Waiting for the command.

" _ **Now. Die."**_

Slowly the pellets approached the woman. The flower's laugh echoing through the cavern. Each movement she tried to make, only made the pain worse. As if it was driving the knife in her heart deeper. Gritting her teeth, she tried to find an opening. But there was none. No where to go. No where to run. They were headed straight for the heart in her chest. It was only a matter of time. She shut her eyes, tears falling down her face. Pain rippling through her as she cried. Simply staying there as she waited. Waiting for the end.

Suddenly. It all stopped. The flower's laugh had stopped midway, staring followed by a tiny cry of pain. The pellets from before dissipating into the air, leaving the crying woman in the middle of the field of flowers. Refusing to open her eyes as she felt a small warmth radiate in her heart.

"…What a terrible creature. Torturing an innocent youth." A calming voice said.

The woman slowly looked up, blinking back her tears as she looked towards the voice. Meeting face to face with a white furred woman. Her features similar to a goat. The creature made her scoot back as her eyes were widened in fear. This woman's eyes were kind but she refused to get any closer to her. Shaking and only moving back as the woman tried to get closer to her.

"Oh, please don't be afraid my child. I promise I am not here to hurt you." The woman said, looking concerned for the other's condition. Slowly leaning down towards her. "My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the ruins."

She looked down as the woman stayed where she was. "I was passing through like I do every day to see if anyone has fallen down. I…saw what that creature was doing. So I attacked it and when I saw your injuries. I immediately healed you."

Lexie blinked her eyes at her sentence. Realizing that she could move just fine without wincing. She looked to her chest. The blood that once stained her shirt was gone as was her other injuries. The pain was completely gone. Her eyes finally met the monster in front of her. Her eyes filled with kindness.

"…Th-thank you." Lexie managed to say, receiving a kind smile in return.

"Do not mention it, my child." Toriel said, extending her paw to the woman. Letting her take it as she helped her up. Laughing a bit at the pollen that was in her hair. Immediately helping her shake it out and fix her hair.

"Come now, I will help lead you through the catacombs." She said, making her way to the ruins behind her. Leaving the woman alone in the cavern in shock.

A wince passed by her lips as she tried to process all that had happened. The fall, Flowey and even Toriel. It was so much that even her mind couldn't totally grasp it. Making her shake her head as the images disappeared. She slowly reached up and touched at her sternum, where that heart was before. It had disappeared now but she could still feel it. Her soul. The thing that the flower had aimed for. Her hand falling to her side and looking up at the sunlight that was above.

"…U-Underground." She mumbled, remembering what Flowey had called it earlier.

A voice slowly started fill her head. Whispering quietly as she quickly shook her head, looking towards two columns in front of her. Hesitating, she slowly stepped forward and followed the path Toriel had gone. Disappearing past them and entering the ruins.


End file.
